What if
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: A collection of scenes that I write but decided not to use in the final cuts of my "Tomorrow, it Begins" series and other Sailor Moon fics.  Please read and tell me what you think?
1. Chapter 1: TiB

**A/N: **Well, just like title says, these are scenes I was originally wrote/thought about using my my Sailor Moon fics but decided against using and went with what is now "officially" posted in the stories.

Please read this and leave reviews telling me your opinions: should I have used this/these scene(s) instead of what was used the full stories? Did you like them? Hate them?

**What if...?**

**Tomorrow, it Begins**

**Original Chapter 17 idea**

"There is one other thing as well."

"Who else dies?" Zoisite asked half jokingly. However, when he saw the seriousness in Helios orange orbs his laughter faded as quickly as it had come. "Helios?"

"There's a woman. A woman with silver hair. She's going to die. Whoever she is, she's important. I knew that instant I saw her. There were two people with her as well. A man with long white hair like Kunzite's, but longer. And another woman with long, curly black hair."

"The woman with the Crystal?"

Helios shook his head negatively. "This woman's kind. I saw how gentle she was with the dying lady. She wore a short yellow dress and she had…she had…a golden crescent mark on her forehead. So did the man, now that I think about it."

A golden crescent mark. That struck a chord. Urgently Zoisite shook his white-haired brother, "Helios! Listen to me carefully. Did the woman have a crescent on her forehead as well? Think carefully."

Helios's eyes burned into Zoisite's jade spheres as he tried to remember. "Yes. Yes, I believe she did. Why, do you know her?"

The Tennou swallowed again nervously and nodded. "She's Queen Selena of the Silver Millennium."

The priest's orange eyes practically bulged from their sockets at the news. "We…we have to warn her!"

"Do you think it'll make a difference?" Zoisite asked wearily.

"Honestly," Helios said quietly, "no, I don't think so. But better we try and take the chance that it does, than ignore it all together."

"True enough. But do you think it's wise? What would happen if the future changed?"

"To be frank, I don't think whatever we say and do now will alter the events."

* * *

**A/N:** So, was this good/bad? Are you disappointed/glad I didn't use this scene in the finished product?

**Rate and Review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: THCS

**A/N:** This scene if from _Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls_ and isn't that different from the final cut version, but it's still different. It's when Knzite takes Zoisite back to his place and during the Shitennou's drinking scene. Please read and tell me if y'all think this version is funnier/better/worse than the final cut.

**What if...**

**Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls**

**Original Chapter 2**

"You may go now if y-"

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he called, slightly annoyed.

The door opened to reveal Nephrite. The brunette took in the scene for a moment before announcing, "I was just wondering if the two of you wanted to come to my place for a drink. Since we're all reunited I figured why not celebrate. Drinks on me."

There was a beat of silence.

"Will Jadeite be there?" Zoisite asked hopefully.

Turning to the youth, Nephrite smiled and winked. "You bet."

Kunzite couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw Nephrite wink at Zoisite. Immediately, he flushed slightly and tried to figure out why he'd felt the way he did. Not wanting to waste a chance to get to know his fellow Shitennou whom he'd be working with soon, he too nodded.

Smiling widely, Nephrite turned to go pausing only long enough to throw, "By the way, welcome to the family," over his shoulder to Kunzite before teleporting away.

Kunzite arched an eyebrow. _This should be interesting._

XxX

It most certainly _was_ interesting. Especially when Jadeite and Zoisite had started getting drunk. Jadeite began laughing and cuddling against Nephrite who welcomed the attention, to Kunzite's mild surprise. Nephrite, however seemed completely sober, despite the amount of wine he'd consumed. Kunzite made a mental note to never try to out drink the second Tennou.

Zoisite was…well…he was something. The poor boy was trying desperately to stand on wobbly legs and failing miserably. When he finally collapsed, the youth's face froze in surprise before he started giggling cutely. Despite himself, Kunzite smirked in amusement. The boy was definitely adorable with his face flushed like that. Plus all that copper hair falling over his shoulder in a mass of curls and glittering green eyes only slightly dulled from intoxication, only added to his cuteness.

After several hours, Nephrite stood holding an unconscious Jadeite in his arms and smiled apologetically at Kunzite. "Sorry, friend, but it appears you'll have to take Zoisite back to your place. He doesn't do so well on his own when he's like this. Poor thing starts bumping into walls, not to mention he doesn't hold back on his feelings and thoughts. I suggest you at least keep him nearby so he doesn't do anything _too_ stupid."

Mildly annoyed, Kunzite said, "You were planning on this the whole time weren't you?"

Nephrite blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I get the feeling you two should be together in more ways than one. So I figured I'd help things along a bit. Sorry I can't stay longer," he said with anything but an apologetic expression. Then he vanished in a teleport leaving Kunzite to stare curiously at an oblivious Zoisite who was staring at his bottle of wine with more interest than Kunzite believed it deserved.

Sighing heavily, Kunzite stood and took the drunken youth in his arms and teleported back to his castle.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Funny? Yes, no?

**Rate and Review!**** ;)**


End file.
